Hephaestion and Alexander Drabbles
by ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: Summary: Drabbles ranging from fighting to flirting, all surrounding Alexander and his true Love, Hephaestion. May going some to make a full on story but for now drabbles it is. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Alexander and Hephaestion drabbles**

**By: adrianasntlln**

**Rating: M (just to be safe)**

**Statue: WIP**

**Summary: Drabbles ranging from fighting to flirting, all surrounding Alexander and his true Love, Hephaestion. May join some to make a full on story but for now, drabbles it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Word Count: 339

"I have done nothing but love you, Alexander, every fiber of my being yearns to be with you, yearns to be touched by you. I can't just throw that away like you apparently can. I cannot be cold, conniving, and cruel one moment and then a loving the next. Its not me and it is certainly not you!"

"That is not I! I have never been anything but loving and caring towards you, ever. Have I not nursed you back to health? Have I not been faithful to you at every turn?" Alexander countered.

"Have _I_ not lain with you after each and every one of your tantrums, calming your nerves and assuring you? Have _I _not defended you and remained by your side through every battle both verbal and physical? Have _I_ not yearned enough for you, is that it? Is that why you seek comfort in another's embrace?"

"I am your king," Alexander warned. "Do not make accusations at me without proof!"

"You want proof, Xander?" Hephaestion asked his voice cracking. "How about the Persian boy that is always at your bed? Or the-"

"Do not accuse me of something, you yourself have indulged in!" Roared the king as he paced the room. "I am but a man, Phai. I have desires, as do you. I seek comfort in others, as I am sure you do as well."

"I do no such thing, Alexander. I swear to you under all that I hold dear, I have not been with any other. You are my only desire, not comfort nor lust, but you. You are the one thing that my heart desires, my _being_ desires. No other man, or woman, have I ever indulged in."

"And what guarantee do I have of that? You think it doesn't pain me to see women and men flaunting themselves at you, practically rapping you with their eyes? You think I don't see that glint in your eye when they approach you, when they _flirt_ with you? Do think I'm blind, Hephaestion?"

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Word count: 310

Hephaestion rubs his throbbing temples. This was all too much for him and much too soon. Was it not a month ago, 20 years ago, that they had first lain together? Shared a bed and a multitude of kisses while in each other's embrace? Had it not been 20 years since he had told him repeatedly how much he loved him, wanted him, longed for him every minute they spent together? And for what? To have it all thrown back in his face in front of everyone.

He loved Alexander; he loved him with not only his heart and body but with his soul. Never before had he felt this way, never. Not for anyone or anything, not one but his best fried, his Xander. There was nothing Hephaestion wouldn't do for Alexander, but did the King feel the same way

Did he love him as he pulled that eunuch and kissed him as the crowd around him cheered? Had he even noticed Hephaestion leave the room, a hand over his mouth as he fought back the bile in his throat that threatened to escape? The bile that held shattered pieces of his heart, the heart that had once belonged to Alexander.

He felt Alexander before hearing him approach, his heart beating much to fast for him to hear anything. His heart stopped and he gasped for air, as Alexander turned him, his face lined with worry.

"Are you ill, Hephaestion?" The king asked softly.

"I am fine, my king," Hephaestion said with much more calmness that he thought possible given his state.

"Let me walk you to-"

"I am capable of getting to my tent by myself, my king," Hephaestion interrupted. "I bid you good night."

He turned, heading to his tent, as tears erupted from his eyes. _Tears that Alexander shall never see,_ he vowed.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Word Count: 219

"Hephaestion?" Alexander said as he approaches Hephaestion from behind. "What did I do to upset you so?" His voice sound tired, wary and most certainty annoyed.

This had been their dance for the last week, arguments, apologies, and arguments again; a forced kiss and a stealthy retreated. Alexander usually did the retreating but tonight Hephaestion was the one to retreat into a pit of self-loathing at seeing Alexander smile for another.

"You have done nothing, love. I am the one to blame, as always. My insecurities are always what pull me away from savoring you," Hephaestion turned to face his lover, his blue eyes melting at the sight of Alexander' brown ones. He took in a breath before gently bringing up his hand and caressing Alexander' stubbly cheek, his thumb tracing the length of his full lips.

"You were never a good liar, Phai," Alexander whispered into his hair. "Tell me what bothers you. Is it Cleitus again? Have his jokes finally penetrated your wall?"

Hephaestion shook his head and looked to his hands. If only he knew it were his actions that penetrated not only his wall, but also his heart. How it is he who inflicts such damages that it hurts him to breathe.

"It is nothing," Hephaestion replied turning around with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Word Count: 199

"Love," Alexander cooed as he grabbed Hephaestion's neck and pulled their faces together. "I'm sorry."

As much as he tried, Hephaestion can't resist kissing Alexander when his head is tilted back by the hand on his neck. He opens his mouth and moans as Alexander' tongue quickly enters his warm cave. For a moment, everything just melts away. There is no battles to worry about, no doubts and no arguments, nothing but the two of them kissing, the two of them showing their love through this simple act.

That is until Hephaestion feels hands tugging at his tunic, relentless in their pursuit. Hephaestion snaps back into reality and pushes Alexander away harshly. He reties his tunic and turns away, tears spilling from his eyes. His mind scurries to find a reason for these unwanted tears but is confused when he finds none. Why do these tears fall as they do without a provocation?

The Persian flutters pass his mind, his body gyrating in front of an intoxicated Alexander who reaches out to touch him, night after night, while Hephaestion is forced to watch as his heart falls apart with every touch, every smile he dares give that Persian boy.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

Word Count: 138

"How can that be for me when your gaze is directed at the bodies of those... those... prostitutes!" Hephaestion waved his arm in agitation.

What was he playing at, Alexander wondered.

"Alexander," Hephaestion continued. "Are you not the one to flaunt your Persian slave in my face? Are you not the one to kiss that slave in front of everyone, breaking my heart in the process? Are you not the one to-"

"I get it!" Alexander yelled.

"No, you do not," Hephaestion muttered turning to leave the room.

"Now, I know it goes past your head and into your heart. I apologize, my love. I never, not even in my wildest dreams, meant to hurt you." Alexander whispered, his heart beating rapidly as he gazed into the blue that he loved so much that were Hephaestion's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexander and Hephaestion drabbles**

**By: adrianasntlln**

**Rating: M (just to be safe)**

**Statue: WIP**

**Summary: Drabbles ranging from fighting to flirting, all surrounding Alexander and his true Love, Hephaestion. May join some to make a full on story but for now, drabbles it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>6.<p>

Word Count: 230

"You know my duties; you know my every desire, my every thought as if it were your own, as I do yours..." Alexander whispered into Hephaestion's ear while running his hands all over his hot chest. "...My Patroclus."

"Stop," Hephaestion moaned leaning back to rest his head on Alexander's shoulders. He turned his head and kissed the king's neck, his hands pulling the king around to sit on his lap. "You know I can't resist you when you whisper such things."

"I counted on it, love," Alexander said clashing their lips together and plunging his tongue inside Hephaestion's mouth. They were forced to separate when someone began pounding on the door.

"My King, there has been an accident!" Cleitus yelled.

"Another time, my Phai," Alexander said standing. "I promise I shall make haste in my return."

"I shall be waiting," Hephaestion replied.

"By the Gods, Cleitus!" Alexander yelled opening the door. "How is it that you always know where I am?"

"You are a screamer, my King," Cleitus quipped.

"'tis true!" Hephaestion yelled as Alexander closed the door with a huff.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

Word Count: 227

"I fear that that your love not hold truth anymore. For it is you who has been blatantly unfaithful and yet you stand here, before me with this air of innocence playing with my heart as you have for a long time. And yet I stand here, ready to forgive you at moments notice because I love you, I truly love you."

"What have I said to bring this on? What fear do you speak of, my Phai?"

"Do you not realize my predicament?" Hephaestion yells angrily. "You fear of losing me in battle while I fear my place in your heart will be lost to one of those _prostitutes_." To that _boy_, he adds in his head. "That I might see the glint in your eyes directed towards another."

"Well, I have the same fear, my love, if not worse." Alexander says balling his fist at his sides, his agitation obvious.

"Really?" Hephaestion asks stunned. "I knew one day, perhaps a day that approached much to soon, you would take wife. And I have accepted it; it is my place as your lover. But now... now that Persian boy takes my place!"

"He is nothing..."

"No, Alexander, I cannot. I cannot do this any longer! I cannot, _will not_, stand by and let you break my heart night after night as you choose him over me!"

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Word Count: 179

"Why do you pull away as I kiss you? Touch you? Do you not want me near you? Touching and caressing you as I used to?" Alexander asks as Hephaestion pulls away for the third that night.

"Of course I do, Xander." Hephaestion rubs his aching head. The wine was going straight through him. "Do you see the pain you cause me? The pain you, I think, deliberately cause me so that you may gauge my love for you?"

"This is not the place to discuss this, General," Cleitus warns pulling him away from the king with a strong pull to his arm.

"Do you not do the same, Phai?" Alexander challenged his eyes suddenly tearing, making the generals turn around. "Do you not see my love for you extends beyond this world, beyond this life? I have no reason to gauge your love for me, for it cannot be measured."

What could Hephaestion do but run away, the eyes of the suddenly silent room burning his back as he retreats to his room and sobs.

* * *

><p>9.<p>

Word count: 151

"You once said that the fear of death drives all men," Hephaestion says stepping closer to Alexander. "Are there no other forces? Is there no love in your life, Xander?"

"Do you not see how much I hurt when I hear you say these things?" Alexander asks cocking his head to the side.

"What things, Alexander?" Hephaestion says confusion furrowing his brows. "What have I said to hurt _you_?"

"Asking me if there is no love in my life, when surely you know that there is but one, you."

Hephaestion smiles and places a strong hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander turns so that he faces his lover, his eyes looking him over. Alexander has been in a melancholy lately and his visit was intended to snap him out of his predicament, but it seems that he has fallen to the same fate.

"Stay with me," Alexander whispers cupping Hephaestion's cheek.

"Forever."

* * *

><p>10.<p>

Word Count: 146

Hephaestion pushed Alexander away as he tried to embrace him, his hands pulling at his hair. He was not in the mood to sate whatever urges the king had, no matter how hot the room had suddenly become.

"You are the love of my life; no one will ever replace you in my heart. You are my Patroclus and I, your Achilles, do you not remember?" Alexander whispered snaking his arms around his waist.

"Of course I do," Hephaestion said sharply leaning back. "I am haunted by that every time it leaves your mouth. You know of their fate? Patroclus dies first, as shall I if we go by-"

"And I shall follow you into the heavens where we shall live at peace for once," Alexander interrupted. "Do you not wish to be my Patroclus, Phai?"

"Of course I do," Hephaestion told him, his eyes softening.

* * *

><p>11.<p>

Word Count: 107

"I have not breached your trust," Hephaestion hissed despite himself at the accusation once more brought to him by Alexander. He saw hurt flash in Alexander' brown eyes before his face went black, a face of indifference that he usually reserved for Cleitus. "Alexander... I did not mean-"

Alexander raised his hand to stop him. "You owe me no apology, Phai. I see I have touched a nerve; I am the one that should apologize. But I will not."

"You never do, my king," Hephaestion replied tilting his head. Were those tears he saw in Alexander's eyes? "Xander?"

"Leave me, general, for I have much to consider.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Mistakes are my own, i have no beta at the moment. **

**I think Chapter 4 will be a short story, the reason for the M rating, but i am not sure yet. **

****Please feel welcome to give me advice, comment or point out some mistakes. I'd appreciate it. :)****

* * *

><p><span>Hate<span>

Word Count: 180

Hate, it spread through him like fire as he watched Alexander approach the eunuch. Even as he called to him, Alexander ignored him and continued his path to the boy, his eyes black with lust.

Hephaestion balled his fist at his side as he looked at the back of Alexander's head as he spoke with the eunuch. Hephaestion sat rooted in his seat, a moment later, staring at the scene before him. His lover, his soul mate, his Alexander, mouth to mouth with a Persian whore, while he was forced to look on. It was bad enough that Alexander's conquest were thrown at his face by the other generals and out spoken soldiers, but to see Alexander himself flaunt his new plaything... Was too much.

"General?" Cleitus called out as he passed him. "Are you ill? You look pale."

"In a manner of speaking," Hephaestion eyes turned to the king, before turning back to the older general and saying sadly, "I'm no longer needed here."

Without a word, Hephaestion slipped out of the room, tears brimming his kohl lined eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Pain + Dream<span>

Word Count: 176

It started as an ache, a deep pang in his chest as Alexander took a wife. It continued as a sharp stab in the gut every time Alexander looked at Bagoas. Soon, it was a numbing tingle that spread through his body when Alexander dared to accuse him of being unfaithful in front of the other generals.

It ended in the confines of Alexander's arms as he was pulled into an embrace he had long since missed. Those strong arms around his waist, body against body, his heart beating against another's. His lips crashed upon the soft lips of his king, his tongue dancing for dominance. His hands roaming his body, the sound of slapping as his body slammed against Alexander's, the contact of eyes as they made love.

It renewed as disappointment when he around, half asleep, to find an empty bed. No warm body next to him, no head of blond hair to snuggle up to, nothing but a cold bed and wet sheets, the reminder of the dream that he wished was true.

* * *

><p><span>Rain<span>

Word Count: 295

The rain fell heavily against the walls of his tent, the thunder lighting it as it flash through the dark sky. The drops of rain sounded more like coins dropping than water. Hephaestion sighed, clutching the furs closer to his body, trying to, in some sense, replicate the feel of body heat. He failed miserably and turned on his side, his mind going blank as he began to welcome Hypnos.

He was interrupted, however, by the sound of someone entering his tent. He turned, hand reaching for a weapon as he stood silently. His eyes scanned the dark room before landing on a large shadow by the door.

"Who dares enters my tent?" He said taking a step. "Who's there?"

"Relax, Phai," the shadow replies a d immediately Hephaestion relaxes knowing the voice well. Alexander. "It is only I."

"Alexander?" Hephaestion repeated as he lit a candle. "What are doing here at this time of night? In this weather?"

"I-"

"By the Gods!" Hephaestion shrieked as he took in his king drenched to the bone. "You are soaking wet, Xander."

"Yes, well..." Alexander said looking down at himself. "That's what happens when you run in the rain to rendezvous with your lover."

"Rendezvous?" Hephaestion questioned with a smile, handing Alexander a towel. " Were we set to meet tonight?"

"No, but you know how the rain disturbs me so," Alexander said as he took the towel and flung it over his neck.

"Yes," Hephaestion confirmed with a nod. "I remember, now get out of those wet clothes lest you get Ill."

"Why, general, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get me naked," Alexander quips as he undresses.

"Yes, good thing you know better," the general retorted sitting back on his bed.

* * *

><p><span>Ill<span>

Word Count: 150

"You look pale, my love," Alexander whispers into Hephaestion's ear. "Are you ill?"

He relieved no reply from his lover as they lain in bed, Alexander running his hands through Hephaestion's dark hair.

"Do you remember our first night," Alexander whispered with a small chuckle. "How wary you were at the end of it all. My fears were calmed the moment your lips touched mine. My desire sated at just looking at your beauty, touching you made me breathless, kissing you had me gasping for air while you seemed perfectly intact. Oh, what a good actor you are, my love."

The king ceased his touching and leaned into Hephaestion's chest, kissing him. One lone tears slipping down his cheeks as he the reality set.

"I love you, my Phai, my Patroclus," Alexander said into Hephaestion's chest, no longer holding back his tears. "Come back to me, Hephaestion, please... Come back to me."

* * *

><p><span>Last moments<span>

Word Count: 330

Hephaestion laid on his death bed, his breathing become shallower by the minute. He gasped for air, yelled for the one person he had to see before he died. Alexander.

"Alexander..." he mumbled softly over and over again until he heard the man's booming voice.

"Where is he?" Alexander shouted as he entered the room. "What- what happened?"

He rushed to his lover's side, his heart stopping at seeing his condition. Alexander looked to the doctor; his reassurances sparked a hope in his beating heart but one look at his lover he knew what was to come. He dismissed the room with a wave of his hand and approached his lover.

"Hephaestion..." He breathed out. "I'm here, love."

"I feel better, soon I'll be up," Hephaestion whispered through his dry lips. Alexander ached to take the sickness into himself, anything to make his Phai feel better.

"Please...don't leave me, Hephaestion!" Alexander begged.

"My Alexander..." Hephaestion whispered. "My Achilles."

"And you my Patroclus," Alexander said inching forward.

"I worry about you... without me." Hephaestion said rubbing the back of his finger against the wet cheeks of Alexander.

"I am nothing without you," Alexander shrieked. "Fight, Hephaestion, please!"

Hephaestion looked at his lover for the last time, his gaze memorizing Alexander's face. His straight nose, arched brows, dark eyes and blond hair... his soft gentle voice and harsh words. Gone where the memories of betrayal, gone into the pit of Hades, nothing but love did Hephaestion feel as he looked into those dark eyes.

Alexander turned away, his heart tearing with each haggard breath that Hephaestion took. Would he never hear his soft calming voice whisper seductively in his ear during meetings? Would he never feel those calloused hand touch him? His eyes never take in the beauty that was Hephaestion? No, his Phai was strong, he was a god, his god. Hephaestion will live, Alexander vowed as he heard a final gasp escape his lover's mouth_. _

_I'm coming, my love._


	4. Chapter 4: The King

**All Mistakes are my own, i have no beta at the moment. **

**Title: The King's Need**

**Rating: Mature**

**Contains: Yaoi / Slash / Male on male or w.e you wanna call it. **

**Word Count: 1,000 (or 2 pages on Word)**

**Summary: **_Even with all his best qualities, Alexander was not a patient man. When he set his mind to something, he did it. Which was how Hephaestion ended up arching against the wall, Alexander grabbing his face and kissing him._

**IF YAOI IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, THEY KINDLY USE THE BACK BUTTON ON THE TOP OF THIS PAGE. OTHER WISE, LET THE YAOI BEGIN.**

* * *

><p>Even with all his best qualities, Alexander was not a patient man. When he set his mind to something, he did it. There was nothing the king didn't want that he didn't get. Which was how Hephaestion ended up arching against the wall, Alexander grabbing his face and kissing him. Immediately, out of habit he guessed, his hands tangle themselves in Alexander's golden locks. Alexander kissed him in such a way that made his body explode with passion and want that could only be matched by the man who was pulling away, gasping.<p>

Hephaestion's tight hold on Alexander's hair slacked and he looked at his lover. Alexander moved away, pulling Hephaestion with him, to the bed. Hephaestion' lips turned up into a smirk as Alexander reached up and brought him down, kissing him again.

"Xander?" Hephaestion breathed out as they separated for breathes.

"On your knees." Alexander murmured in reply against Hephaestion' lips. Alexander watched, maintaining his look of dominance as that he seductively knelt down, moving in between Alexander's legs when he spread them just enough to allow him there. Alexander's hands undid his short ponytail, letting the auburn strands fall free, sliding his fingers through silken hair.

Hephaestion moved his head forward, nuzzling the half hard cock, purring happily as Alexander's fingers tightened in his hair. He pressed kisses, soft at first, then opening his mouth to trace the hardening length. He was teasing, taunting Alexander to give him an order. His tongue came out next, laving across the fabric that hid Alexander's prize from him.

"Take me out, Hephaestion."

Hephaestion obeyed, hands sliding down the clothes under Alexander's tunic. His mouth watered at the sight of Alexander's cock. The flushed skin, the hard arching length of it made Hephaestion shiver in anticipation. He was going to be able to run his lips and tongue over velvety skin, taste the salty sweet liquid pearling at the tip. Perhaps what made this already alluring picture better was that Alexander was still clothed, nothing out of place save for the fact his cock was out and standing proudly, just like the king that it belonged to.

Hephaestion placed a reverent kiss to the rosy tip; pre-come smearing across his kiss-swollen lips. He opened his mouth, tongue flicking out teasingly to taste Alexander's skin, to run along the edge of it, hearing the subtle changes in Alexander's breathing. He swiped his tongue down the underside, nipping the base delicately and smirking when he heard Alexander's startled breath.

Alexander spoke no words but Hephaestion opened his mouth anyway, allowing only the tip inside before he sealed his lips around the head and sucked. The fingers tightened in his hair and it took all of Alexander's iron will not to push into that warm wet heat. It was a slow torture having Hephaestion take more of Alexander into his mouth.

When Hephaestion had taken as much of Alexander into his mouth as he could, he slowly slid back up, making the king's breath hitch. Alexander felt heat coiling in his belly, the tension in his body that had been so well hidden beginning to fray.

He pulled Hephaestion off his cock. Not even Bagoas, for all the affection the slave gave him, had chipped away at the walls Alexander had erected to protect his heart, his soul from being broken.

"You shouldn't tease me so, Phai." Alexander informed Hephaestion gently, watching the red swollen lips part slightly in anticipation of what to come while his pupils nearly turned his eyes black. He watched Hephaestion pant for breath slightly, fighting the urge to strip him bare and fuck him into the mattress. Such things could come later, _would_ come later, he needed to claim every inch of him first. Starting with that wonderfully sensuous mouth, the one he'd deny to himself that he'd fantasized doing this very thing before. "You are going to take me into your throat. You are mine Hephaestion, and in this bedroom I own all of you."

Hephaestion swallowed dryly, a soft needy whimper escaping him. How could Alexander be so dominating and keep his voice so pleasantly calm?

Alexander firmly but gently cradled the back of Hephaestion' head as he pushed into the eager mouth, pushing into his warm tight throat. Alexander groaned and held himself still as Hephaestion struggled, choking and gagging just a little at having him so far in. He didn't lift his head up but was pleased when a groan came from Alexander.

Alexander's hips withdrew only a little to rock back into the warm welcoming heat. He kept up an easy rhythm, yet never withdrawing enough to let Hephaestion take in a breath, watching with keen eyes as Hephaestion's eyes began to close, how his sucking began to lessen in power. He withdrew just enough then, to let his pretty general breathe.

Hephaestion was drowning in his king, and he didn't want to be saved. He had missed this, needed this for so long. He needed Alexander, which frightened him and drew him in nonetheless.

Alexander waited until he was sure Hephaestion had gotten enough air before shoving back firmly inside. It was gentle it was entirely Alexander. They moved together, Hephaestion using everything he knew of Alexander to please him more. Alexander moved Hephaestion' head back, forcing himself not to shove harder, as he gave into his pleasure, coming harder than ever. Alexander watched, panting, as Hephaestion suckled his sensitive cock, coaxing out every drop of come he could before swallowing.

Panting and feeling better, feeling more relaxed now that he'd taken at least one part of Hephaestion as his own, he pulled Hephaestion up. Coaxing Hephaestion into his lap he kissed him languorously, tasting his seed on those sweet lips. He held Hephaestion close, caressing his body possessively, showing how utterly necessary Hephaestion had become in his life. There was no way to tell where Alexander ended and Hephaestion started, they were one. They were Achilles and Patroclus.

* * *

><p>Short story. It was written as a collab, my friend writing most, if not all, the yaoi. My mind just isn't ready to picture Jared Leto going down on Colin Ferrell ...although that would be hot! ^.^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexander and Hephaestion drabbles**

**By: adrianasntlln**

**Rating: M (just to be safe)**

**Statue: WIP**

**Summary: Drabbles ranging from fighting to flirting, all surrounding Alexander and his true Love, Hephaestion. May join some to make a full on story but for now, drabbles it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: Duty of the Heart...?<p>

Format: Drabble

It wasn't just his beautiful blue eyes or his high cheekbones and pouty lips. It wasn't his brown locks that shone red in the sun nor its silky texture whenever Alexander ran his hands through it. It was the feeling that they were one, one being from one cell for one purpose: to serve each other.

And serve him Hephaestion did. Loving, caring, beautiful he was to Alexander. His every whim, every wish whether it be fruit from Asia or a shag in the back room, Hephaestion pleased his king, his lover, his other half.

And Alexander did the same.

His heart bled at seeing Hephaestion hurt in battle, his eyes constantly fleeting to his beautiful general, even amidst battle with the most deadly of foe. His heart would calm only after those cerulean eyes met his. At night, after bathing him, Alexander would kiss his pouty pink lips and surrender to the feel of his lover's skin upon his own. He cherished every touch, every moment without fault.

Which was why, after almost 15 years of togetherness, the thought of losing his other half was one of such horror that Alexander couldn't accept it. He rushed to his lover's room the moment the words left the pages mouth, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He went to his lover's side, kissed his hand, forehead, every inch of his that was coated with a thin layer of sweat, and prayed to the Gods that he may yet have another 15 years of togetherness.

He stayed with him for hours, days, weeks he did not know, all Alexander knew was that his Phai was sick, his lover was ill, his heart was breaking. He didn't sleep; his gaze never wavered from Hephaestion's face. He didn't eat unless the weak man at his side ate as well. He didn't bathe; bathing was not his concern. No, his concern was Hephaestion and nothing else. He became a shade, not living but not dead, at his lover's side.

"I must go now," Hephaestion whispered to him one night.

"What? No, you must fight this!" Alexander whispered clutching Hephaestion's hands in his own for dear life. "Please!"

"I have to..." was the reply that came from his lover's once pink lips.

"Don't leave me!" Alexander begged but even as the words left his lips he knew. He knew this was going to be their last conversation, their last night together. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, an unexplainable feeling of dread and pain.

"I..." Hephaestion tried to whisper before a fit of cough took over him.

"I know, love." Alexander, never unclenching his hands from Hephaestion's, crawled into bed next to his lover. Rubbing his chest in an effort to calm the cough, Alexander kissed him one for the last time and whispered, "I love you, now and forever. I shall meet you soon enough, my Phai."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexander and Hephaestion drabbles**

**By: adrianasntlln**

**Rating: M (just to be safe)**

**Statue: WIP**

**Summary: Drabbles ranging from fighting to flirting, all surrounding Alexander and his true Love, Hephaestion. May join some to make a full on story but for now, drabbles it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: Too Many Times<p>

Format: Short Story (1,000 words)

Even with all his intelligence and might, Alexander was still a man. He had emotions, wants and needs. One of those needs had always landed him in trouble, first as a young man upon discovering then difference between boys and girls. Then when he accidentally touched Hephaestion the wrong way. Few years later when he crashed his lips upon Hephaestion's in a silent proclamation of his true desires, and now as a king as he took on a wife and a whore.

Hephaestion couldn't understand the need to be wanted, admired not from afar but from close quarters. To be wanted, to see someone's eyes fill with lust as he entered the room or the way they glanced at him and only he. Hephaestion didn't get it; he understood only the hurt Alexander had caused him. And for that Alexander was truly sorry. Even as they laid in bed no more than 10 feet apart in their own rooms, Alexander could feel the beating of his heart echoing in his mind with the beating of his one true love. It mattered not what the rest of his generals said nor what his mother thought or his wife. All that mattered was Hephaestion.

He stood from his bed in a hurry, an idea forming in his head, and, after draping a robe over himself, left his room. He proceeded to Hephaestion's room just to the left of his own and knocked softly. He knew his lovers routine, sleep never came easy for him and when it did, and it was batted away by the always-busy general. And judging by the light coming from under his door, tonight was no different.

"Phai," He whispers against the crack on the door. "Phai, it's me."

"What do you want, my king?" came from the other side. My king? Oh, no, Alexander thought, I've made him mad.

"May I enter, I have some plans I'd like to discuss with you?" Alexander asked trying to keep breathing under control and his voice calm and kingly.

"Of course," Hephaestion replies. Alexander opens the door and steps into his lover's room. It is, as always, immaculate. Everything is in its order, no paper, book or shoe out of place, unlike Alexander's room. He sighs and smiles at his lover who is bent over his desk scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"What is it you wanted?" Hephaestion asks still writing.

Rather than telling him, Alexander shows him by wrapping his arms around the general's waist and pulling him close. He inhales Hephaestion's smell, a rich sweet smell mixed with ink and paper. Hephaestion stiffens and stops writing.

"Alexander," he exhales sharply. "I'm busy."

"I'm your king," Alexander whispers against his back. "You can never be too busy for your king."

Hephaestion straightens and disentangles himself from Alexander's grasp. He then turns to his king; his blue cerulean eyes piercing a whole into Alexander's heart, and says with absolutely no emotion, "Get out." Alexander tries not to show how hurt he is, even thought on the inside his heart is clenching with pain, and takes a step back.

"Uh... of course." He turns, his eyes suddenly feeling wet, and walks to the door. He hears Hephaestion sigh behind him but it goes deaf to his ears.

"Wait!" Like a trained dog, Alexander stop just short of the opening the door. "Alexander, I'm sorry. Stay, if that's what you wish."

"You're busy," Alexander says with a surprisingly firm voice. "I should leave you to your work."

Without another word, he opens the door and leaves the room. He takes a step to his room and another before he gasps out, the tears falling down his face. He looks around alarmed and is grateful for the time.

By the time he is by his room, his face is stained with tears and his hands are trembling at his sides. He fumbles before his hands grasp the handle and swings the door open. He crashes against the wall, his head thudding against the cool surface. It hurts, he feels a tang of pain from the back of his head but it doesn't compare to the pain of being so blatantly rejected by his lover, his other half.

He understood, he most of all, duty and honor was above all else. But, for him, love was above anything and everything else. Love was the one constant in Alexander's life. **No**, Hephaestion was the only constant in his life. Hephaestion was the incarnation of love and trust. His own little heaven embodied as the quiet, intelligent brunet with eyes like the ocean. Those eyes that when they looked at him were able to ignite something so feral in him that sometimes it scared him.

His tears and sobs intensified as a knock came to his door, only the gods knew how he knew that it was Hephaestion. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stop sobbing. But when the clear voice called out his name, his sobbing continued. He knew it was childish, this outburst he seemed to be having, but short of being yelled at by his Phai, Alexander felt all his faults crashing in around him.

How many times had Hephaestion held in tears as he witness him kiss Bagoas? How many times had he retreated to his room rather than stand next to Alexander and his whore? How many times had his heart been broken upon hearing about his numerous trysts? Too many.

And now, sobbing his eyes out, Alexander imagined it was he who witnessed all of that. He pictured Hephaestion kissing Bagoas as he looked on with the other generals teasing him. He closed his eyes at the anger that rose within him, anger that Hephaestion had surely felt.

Drying off the tears on the sleeve of his robe, Alexander pushes himself off the wall. He grips the door handle and slowly opens the door.

"I'm sorry, Phai!" he yells as his lover embraces him.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I got a tumblr (Well, i already had one but i made a separate blog) in which i'll be posting random writings of mine including Alexander fics. Those fics will probably be some that are too small to post on here, say 100 words or less. The large fics, more than 300 words, will be previewed there with a link to here. So i'll still be posting here for the most part. Since links aren't allowed: adrianasntlln dot tumblr dot com. The ficlets will probably be posted on there mostly at night or on the week ends and if i get a large story idea, i'll make a story and post it on here. Any questions, feel free to contact me.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Loss of Control Part 1

Word Count: 500

Rating: PG-13... bordering on M since it doesn't go full way...

Note: This is Part 1, sort of a prequel to something that i might enlarge depending on reviews and interest. It leaves with a cliffhanger, at the most juicy part, sorry. So yeah... R&R please and i'll make a separate story adding more to this :)

* * *

><p>When the pair of lips came crashing down to his, Alexander lost control. His entire life had been about control. <em>Control your actions in public, boy,<em> his father used to tell him, _if you are to be the next king. _But all that and more was lost when Hephaestion, his sweet, wonderful, beautiful best friend and second in command, brushed his hand upon his thigh, his eyes full of mischief. For a moment Alexander thought it'd been an accident, which happened in an enclosed space such as they were in. But when it happened again and again and he found himself needing –no, wanting- the touch, he knew something was wrong. With a questioning look, he turned to Hephaestion. Before he knew what had happened, a pair of lips, confident and soft, came crashing down on his own. For the second time that day, he thought it was an accident; surely that is what it was. Hephaestion had slipped and their faces ended up together in what could only be a mistaken ki- is that a tongue trying to open his lips?

With a noise he'd never admit to making, Alexander opened his mouth and brought his hand to Hephaestion's neck, tilting the brunets head back slightly. For his part, Hephaestion smiled in their kiss, his eyes opening slightly, letting their sharp blue colour assure Alexander that he wanted this, before closing and leaning further into the prince. Alexander had never before been kissed, something he'd never admit, but he knew this kiss, this wondrous spectacle, could never compare to anything or any_one_ he would ever feel. The feel of Hephaestion's, his _Phae's_, lips under his was heavenly. His hand, which now sneaked higher on his thigh, left a hot trail on Alexander's skin that matched that which he felt on his lips.

Alexander pulls away and Hephaestion unwillingly lets his move away. He brings a hand up to his lips, his eyes on Hephaestion, and feels a smile coming on. Hephaestion smiles back, his eyes shinning brilliantly as he stands and goes to stand in front of his prince. Alexander remains quiet, his fingers still tracing his lips, staring into the two blue orbs that were Hephaestion's eyes. He saw nothing but love radiating from them and, without a second thought he closed the space between them with a kiss.

Hephaestion returned the kiss and, hand coming to around Alexander's waist, pulled the blond closer. Alexander sighed hungrily as their bodies collided and he was pushed back, uncomfortably, on the floor where they'd been sitting. Everything was forgotten when Hephaestion's body hovered over him, the length and heat of his body feeling wonderful against him. He brought a hand, shakily, to Hephaestion's lower back and pushed they, now prominent, erections together. A shiver passed through Alexander's body as he felt his body react to the general as his hips rolled on top of Alexander's body. Their lips separated, a sigh erupting from Alexander's mouth and their bodies pressed together further.

And then, it was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The End...?

Word Count: ≈150 to 200 each

Rating: PG

Note: These are drabbles one, two and three - there will be up to nine. I will update a few at a time every day or so when i've written them up. They are not beta'd, i'll get them beta'd when they are all posted and when i decided whether or not to make a bigger piece like with Loss of Control (for which i still haven't decided yet).

Beta: OhSlashy

Beta'd on: January 25, 2012

* * *

><p>The End...?<p>

Part 1/3

* * *

><p>DRABBLE#1<p>

Hephaestion's whole body tenses as he sees Bagoas-that little whore, making his way to Alexander. His body – so languid and boneless – practically slides on the floor to Alexander's feet where he, in what Hephaestion hopes is just for show, slithers up the kings body and positions himself on his lap. Hephaestion, close enough to see Alexander's reaction but far enough away not to be able to stop it, seethes. His chest clenches and his stomach, weaker than usual because of the strange brew he was drinking, threatens to release its contents.

His blue eyes narrow as the king laughs and places his hand on the whore's thigh._That traitor,_he thinks._What have I done to deserve this? Have I not been giving enough? Or caring enough? Have I not given my life for him countless times?_Confused, Hephaestion takes a drink from his cup and continues to look on as the king's hand advances up Bagoas' leg.

DRABBLE #2

Alexander laughs as the dark skinned man in his lap tickles his neck with his frail looking fingers. He laughs off the nauseating feeling that gathers in the pit of his stomach. He knows that, as king, he must endure these celebrations week after week and lately, night after night. He does not enjoy them, not as much as the rest of his generals or even his beloved, Hephaestion, do. But he can't say that! It's not kingly at all.

Alexander, checking on his beloved, turns his head as casually as possible to his left where he knows, he feels, Hephaestion is sitting. He tries to catch his eye but the blue eyed beauty ignores him and continues to look into his cup. He turns back around when he notices a faint gesture from Hephaestion Immediately he turns back, almost throwing the man in his lap off, and looks at him with a smile but it is too late. Hephaestion's eyes are hard as they meet the Alexander's and Alexander shudders involuntarily at their coldness._What could he have possibly done to upset his love?_

DRABBLE #3

By the time the food is finally distributed, Hephaestion's lips are sore from being set in a line. He chews slowly and carefully, making sure to leave enough so that when Alexander tries to catch his eye, he can seem animated with the delicacy in front of him. He feels eyes on him constantly throughout the meal but ignores them. They are Alexander's and he isn't up for another fight, not anymore. Hephaestion is done, he's done with everything and he wants Alexander to know. If he can't get the hint then he never will.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: The End (Part Two)_

_Word count: ~200 or 250 each_

_Rating: PG-13 for slight cursing_

_Note: This is part two - drabbles four, five and six out of nine - of three. I made a separate story thingy for Loss of Control (and added a new chapter) and will so the same to The End if it ends up well. I will put them all in one story, beta'd and perhaps expanded a bit, if it ends up well._

_OH AND...__If anyone has any ideas for further drabbles feel free to let me know and ill do my best :)_

_Beta'd on: January 25, 2012 by OhSlashy_

* * *

><p>The End...?<p>

Part 2/3

* * *

><p>DRABBLE #4<p>

Hephaestion walks away; his chest aches like never before. He sighs as he makes his way through the halls, his mind alert should someone – say Alexander – be following. He does not feel like waving them away, his voice and strength are not strong enough to do so. He barely trusts his own legs to carry him to his rooms which are too close to Alexander's for him to bear now, but he has nowhere else to go. He turns the corner, arriving at his rooms with another sigh. He instructs his page to not let anyone in, not even the damned king, and begins to pack.

He packs his clothes, maps, books and everything else he can fit into his bags. He takes them in hand; weighing them and gaging how much energy it would take to carry them for long distance, which he approximates he can't. He cannot afford to be seen leaving; if he is seen then Alexander will know and try to stop him. However, he has no other choice but to tell his page to get him his horse and pray to Zeus that the stable hand does not report to Alexander.

DRABBLE #5

Alexander looks around the meal hall perplex. Hadn't his Phae been a few feet from him just a few moments ago? Where could he have possibly gone? He signals one of his men to come forward and tells him to search for General Hephaestion. The soldier nods and takes his leave while Alexander takes a nervous sip out of his cup. It isn't like Hephaestion to run off like that, he thinks, something must have angered him.

Alexander looks towards Kleitus and the rest of his conniving generals all far too deep in their cups to see him glaring at them. He knows they hate Hephaestion but would they hurt him?_No_, he finally decides,_for they know if they hurt him, they hurt me because he too is Alexander._However, it would not stop them from bullying him, teasing and taunting him. Alexander knows Hephaestion could take it but he didn't want to think about his Phae crying.

The guard returns, a disbelieving look on his face, and taps Alexander on the shoulder. "Sire," he says softly, his voice wavering. "He's ordered a horse, he is packing and-" But before he could finish, Alexander stood and practically ran from the hall.

DRABBLE #6

Alexander knows, he can feel it – well, and his page tells him one of his guards has come asking questions – and it terrifies him. He isnt scared of Alexander, he can take him, what he is scared of was of Alexander coming into his room and taking one look at those brown eyes and changing his mind. He wants – no, he _needs_- to leave and having Alexander bursting into his room would only make him falter.

He finishes packing, calls for his page to ready the horse and prepares to leave when he feels eyes on him. Slowly, he turns and opens his mouth to yell at his page for just standing there when a mop of blond hair stops him. Tantalizing, hard brown eyes lock onto his blue ones questioning without a voice.

"You have ordered a horse, Hephaestion. Why?" Alexander asks softly. "I was going to take a ride around the countryside," Hephaestion replies turning away.

"And you are packed because...?"

"I-" Hephaestion falters. "I- was going to visit my parents later this week."

Alexander enters his room, his eyes never leaving Hephaestion's and shakes his head. Hephaestion puts his bags on the floor and takes the closest seat he finds, not trusting his legs to continue to keep him upright.

"When did we start lying to one another?" Alexander asks sadly, taking a seat on Hephaestion's bed. "Why are you leaving me, Phae?"

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you think, sir! I swear sometimes, even in my own imagination, i want to slap Alexander so badly!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: The Baby_

_Word count: ~600_

_Rating: PG_

_Beta: OhSlashy _(THANK YOU)

_Note: This is a bit weird and slightly cracky!_

* * *

><p>Alexander stared openly as the nurse separated the woman's legs and the doctor stared between them. He'd never seen a baby being born, or a woman pregnant for that matter, and it fascinated him. As king one of his duties was to oversee that his doctors were properly trained for anything that came their way. This just happened to be one of those surprise inspection days. <em>How lucky<em>, he thought to himself, _I'll get to see a real, live birthing._

He stood off to the side, his guards at each side, staring intently at the pregnant woman grit her teeth to hold back a scream. Alexander flinched and held his stomach as the doctor reached in between her legs and pulled something out. _Not something_, he lamented, _some_one. The woman, with a final scream, 'pushed' the baby out of her and threw her head back with a loud sigh.

The baby's high pitch screams began as soon as he was checked over - and at that, his fascination sated, Alexander decided he had no want for one of his own. Sure, he needed an heir but to force a woman, no matter how willing she was, to go through that was preposterous. He could reign for as long as he could and then, maybe then, he would rethink this through but for now, staring at the woman still bleeding, he felt himself gag and promptly left. _The doctor was good_, he decided, _there was no more need for him to be there._

* * *

><p>Later on, as he and Hephaestion walked through the halls of their home, Alexander stopped and regarded his dark haired lover with contemplating eyes. He knew Hephaestion loved kids; it was one of the reasons why the courtyards were full of them. Would he feel saddened that Alexander wished to have none of his own? Because while Alexander didn't want children, Hephaestion did.<p>

"I saw a birthing today," Alexander said casually as they walked on. "It was rather... disturbing."

"I would imagine it would appear that way to men," Hephaestion replied. "It is rather archaic in nature but necessary."

Alexander raised an eyebrow at his companion before he replied, "It was horrendous, Phae! It was disturbing and disgusting and-"

"- beautiful," Hephaestion finished for him with a sigh. "It is how you and I were brought into this world, love. Giving birth, though painful to experience and, as you say, watch is beautiful in the sense that a new life as been brought into existence."

"I don't want any children, Hephaestion, I'm sorry," Alexander interrupted. "Just thinking about having something that _big _coming out of me-"

Alexander stopped as Hephaestion bit his lip to contain his laughter. Alexander looked at him, thinking that he was upset and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, love, i-"

Hephaestion burst into laughter making the king take as step back, shocked. When Hephaestion saw that the king was serious, he stopped laughing, he nodded, and said, "Well, okay then."

"You... are not... mad?" Alexander asked, confused.

"Seeing as neither of us are capable of bearing children, I would think that having something coming out of you would be impossible."

Hephaestion walked away, his laughter ringing in echo in the halls all the way to his bedroom, leaving the king standing in the middle of the hall more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>deelove1<strong> - "poor" Alexander indeed! Wanna help **classyblue** and me slap the crappers out of him? Thanks for your continuing support :)

**classy blue** - We can take turns slapping the stupid out of him! Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Any ideas for the next drabble? I'm open to suggestions!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: The End (Part Three)_

_Word count: ~100 or 200 each_

_Rating: PG_

_Note: This is part three but i think this is going to continue... stay tune!_

_Beta'd on: January 25th, 2012 by OhSlashy_

* * *

><p>The End...?<p>

Part 3/?

* * *

><p>DRABBLE #7<p>

Hephaestion stares at his – the – king dumbfounded. Was he seriously asking what he thinks he's asking? Hephaestion resists the urge to laugh at his King and settles for picking back up his bags and looking at his King and then at the door, a silent question of_may I leave_. But the king steps in front of him, his hands reach out to take the bags which he then throws on the floor, and holds him. Hephaestion doesn't know what to do, he stands in the King's strange embrace and blinks.

"Alexander..." he murmurs. "Let me go, I beg you."

Alexander holds on tighter, taking a step and fully wrapping his arms around the general. Hephaestion continues to stand there, his breathing slowing as he tries not to let the tears that threaten to escape out. The power that Alexander has over him is far too great to be normal. _It must stop_, he thinks to himself.

"Let go of me, my king," Hephaestion says. "Or I will hurt you."

An empty threat and he knows it; Alexander does not let go, if anything, he gets closer.

* * *

><p>DRABBLE #8<p>

Alexander wraps his arms around his beloved and sighs into his chest._No_, he tells himself_, I will not let you go. Not for anything, or anyone._He wraps his arms around Hephaestion's waist and looks up at those beautiful eyes that are, to his surprise, full of anger._No,_he realizes_, not anger towards me but towards himself._

"I love you, Phae." Alexander reaches up to cup Hephaestion's face with his hands to pull him down for a kiss, which Hephaestion tries to move away from. Undiscouraged, Alexander presses on until, finally, their lips meet and they kiss softly. Alexander doesn't push the general, he knows how confused he must be, as confused as he, himself, is. Titling his head back, Alexander lets Hephaestion set the pace. Hephaestion emits a small whimper as they part and Alexander can see how his eyes have become clouded with tears.

"I love you, Phae," he repeats as he leads him to the bed.

* * *

><p>DRABBLE #9<p>

Hephaestion sighs as Alexander leads him to the bed._It always ends up back here, with me lying on my back and Alexander getting most, if not all, the pleasure._He doesn't ponder on it long however, as to his surprise, Alexander lies down on the bed, pulling him on top to settle between his open legs. Hephaestion is so shocked that he looks to Alexander, confused.

"You do know what to do, don't you, Phae?" Alexander jokes. Hephaestion nods and kisses the King, his mind no longer stuck in the past as the King's hands reach down to cup his ass to pull them closer together.

Later on they lay in bed together, exhausted, Alexander's hand draped across Hephaestion's chest, his lips nipping at his nipple. Hephaestion stares at his bags on the floor and wonders if he is ever going to leave this twisted one-sided relationship with his king, friend and lover. He knows it is not healthy but looking into those deep brown eyes after an exhausting 'fight' for dominance, all he sees is love. Perhaps next time he'll be stronger. Perhaps next time he'll resist the charms of his King.

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking of doing a story, instead of a drabble, for #10 because i hate ending in odd numbers. What do ya'll think?<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Crack-fic _

_Word count: ~400_

_Rating: PG_

_Note: Since I'm terribly sick with a cold (Stupid Winter...!) I'm uploading what i'd written a while back... a bit different from my usual stuff and involving a subject I do not normally read myself - **Mpreg**. If you don't like Mpreg, feel free to skip this as it will be the only chapter with **Mpreg**!_

_Also, if you do read, I apologize for the lame ending for I wanted Alexander to faint but it wouldn't be as long if he did that... _

* * *

><p>***Hephaestion is pregnant, Alexander is delighted, and the army is confused. Mpreg, MM and depressed Hephaestion.***

* * *

><p>The king barges into Hephaestion's room, dismissing the physician that was attending him with a hand gesture. Once the man left, leaving Hephaestion touching his stomach sadly, as Alexander came to his bedside.<p>

"I was worried when you didn't come to meal this morning and again midday. Tell me, my love, are you ill?" Alexander came to stand by Hephaestion's bed, his hand coming up to touch his forehead checking for a temperature.

"No such thing my king, I am in perfect health it seems," Hephaestion replied, his hand caressing him firm stomach lightly.

"Surely that is not true for you would've eaten with the rest of us," Alexander said pulling his hand back and looking at his lover questionably. "What is wrong, love? Is your stomach troubling you, is that it?"

"I assure you, Xander, I am fine. Go ask the physician you've just scared half to death," Hephaestion replied chuckling and pointing towards the door before his hand returned to his stomach. "May I ask something, Alexander?"

"Anything my Phai," Alexander said with a brilliant yet confused smile. "I am yours."

"When was the last time we were truly together?"

"Ah, I think it must have been two weeks ago going by my estimations. Which must be rectified immediately, I assure you."

"Two weeks..." Hephaestion whispered absentmindedly still stroking his beautiful sculpted belly. "Two weeks... Just two weeks. Incredible."

"What is love? My being able to remain alive without the touch of you skin for so long?" Alexander joked. "I find it amazing as well, your touch is intoxicating."

"I have something to tell you, my king." Hephaestion said suddenly. "It is not easy for me to say this, it is a joyous thing, I assure you, yet I cannot help but feel miserable."

"Out with it then, you are killing me with excitement and worry!" The King exclaimed ignoring the way his Phai had changed suddenly from my love to my king. He gathered his lover's hands in him, clasping them firmly between his, and looked into his beautiful, sad blue eyes, waiting.

Hephaestion took a deep breath, his eyes closing and opening in synch. Alexander pulled their clasped hands together, giving each of Hephaestion's a small kiss on every knuckle. His eyes snapped open, startling the king, and their eyes connected.

"I'm pregnant," Hephaestion said slowly.

* * *

><p>Alexander pulls away, standing and turning around, a hand on his forehead. Hephaestion remains on the bed, his mind reeling. What was he going to do with a child? Hephaestion looked to his still normal stomach and stroked it. Immediately images of the baby – a boy, of course – Alexander carrying it in his arms leaning down to kiss Hephaestion and then their baby. <em>Their baby<em>, no one else but theirs. A baby of their own to love and care for, an heir to Alexander's vast empire, a creation from - _How was the child going to exit him in the first place?_

He looked to his king who was pacing around the room, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is that why you did not attend meals?"

"Yes, my king, the physician was responding to me, rather shocked I might add."

"I am rather shocked myself. I didn't know men could bear children."

"They cannot, the doctor said, yet here I am."

"How does he know that there is in fact a child within you?"

"I do not know, he is the physician not I. But he was sure, he checked me the entire day, did he not?"

"It could be a mistake,"

"Do- do you want it to be a mistake, my king?" Hephaestion asked softly. "Do not wish to have a child with me?"

"How is it going to leave your body? How will it exit that beautiful body of yours without killing you, my love?" Alexander asked, his eyes tearing up. "I am overjoyed that you, my gift from the Gods, have been chosen to bear my heir. I wouldn't have it any other way, my Phai."

"Truly?" Alexander nodded and came to his side.

"You are my everything," Alexander said. "My lover, friend, general and now, the bearer of my heir. I do not think I am worthy of this gift, however."

"Why not?"

"For many a reason," Alexander replied. "I have not always been the best of anything towards you."

"You know you can never do anything to diminish my lover and adoration towards you, nothing."

"My Phai," He kissed Hephaestion. "How I love thee with all my heart and all my being."

"And I you."

* * *

><p><strong>All mistakes are my own and again, this is a momentary upload while i get better. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

DRABBLE #10

_Title: The End_

_Epilogue part 1_

_Note: I was going to make this a full blown story but i decided to cut it off here. Like i said in my other stories, I'm moving apartments so I won't be uploading for about 2 weeks or so while i get settled in. So this is a teaser chapter, also known as part 1 of 2, to make up for the weeks I won't be able to upload. _

_Beta'd on February 5th, 2012 by OhSlashy_

* * *

><p>They were dining in India when Hephaestion felt another bout of sadness wash over him. They had been celebrating Alexander's peace talks with the Indian kings when Bagoas once again began his erotic dance. Bagoas' hips swung back and forth, alluring everyone within the perimeter with their sensual motions. Hephaestion was once again to the left of Alexander a few feet away, his eyes narrowing as Bagoas made his way to Alexander. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the scene played before him as it had a few months back.<p>

The only difference was that this time, much to everyone's surprise, Alexander smiled at Bagoas before waving him off. For a second Bagoas looked surprised, his steps faltering, as he looked to the King for clarification. When Alexander waves his hand again, dismissively, Bagoas got the message and made his way around the room. Everyone was looking at Alexander before dismissing it as another one of his moods.

It only seemed natural that Alexander would have a mood after such a long day, only Hephaestion saw the sly smile that pulled at the King's lips as he took a drink from his cup. Something was going on and Hephaestion felt that he did not like not knowing what the king had planned.

After a few more dances, the women were brought out and they too danced their way to Alexander only to be dismissed again. Hephaestion felt the urge to ask what was wrong but then how hypocritical would he be? Only a few months back had he not been jealous of Alexander's attentions towards the dancers? He felt as if he was keeping the promiscuous, flirtatious king from what he liked to do best. He was a charmed through and through and Hephaestion didn't want Alexander to behave anything other than himself because he felt ... insecure.

When Alexander stood up and stretched, Hephaestion thought nothing of it. When he stretched, belched, and made to leave Hephaestion quickly got to his feet and went after him. Alexander was never the first to leave if anything he was the last to remain in the hall long after everyone else had left or passed out.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

* * *

><p>Alexander takes great lengths to insure Hephaestion sees what a changed man he is. He does everything right and tries to be as faithful as he can. Bagoas is just his servant now and nothing else happens between them, though he is often tempted. But then Hephaestion's clear blue eyes appear in his mind and he remembers why he is doing this. Why he is behaving himself and showing how trustworthy he can be. He loves Hephaestion and he wants him to know that.<p>

"For Hephaestion," he tells himself when he feels temptation coming. "For my love, my Patroclus, my Hephaestion."

For his part, Hephaestion seems to have not noticed the changes that Alexander undergone. He seems to not notice Alexander's mood and attitude changes and it hurts Alexander a bit because he is truly trying to impress the man. Hephaestion seems to have lost the need to check on Alexander like he usually did or maybe, Alexander considers, he's gotten so good he can no longer spot the signs.

Alexander feels blessed to, not only be king of the land, but to have someone so loving and faithful at his side, even if he has been anything but in return. He feels it in his heart, deep down he knows that his actions sent Hephaestion packing a few months back. Even if his Phae won't admit it, he knows he did something wrong and it sent him over the edge.

He set a plan in motion, starting with a party in India. They were celebrating something, he didn't even know what, and he made sure to sit as close to Hephaestion as possible. He wanted to be as close as he could so that the plan, a very sly plan if he admitted it, would work in full effect. After a while in the party as Bagoas begins his erotic dances, Alexander found himself bored. He wasn't faking the boredom or the yawn that passed through his lips, he was actually bored. Something that surprised Bagoas along with his dismissive hand gesture as the slave began to make his way onto his lap.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hephaestion looking on, confused as well and he smiled at him. When the women were brought out, a few dances later, he dismissed their movements as well. He received looks from his guest and generals but ignored them, taking a sip of his wine and enjoying the show. He pictured Hephaestion in his mind, as the women move he pictured his lover moving the way they do. His hips swaying in a similar fashion, his lips parted seductively as his hands trail down the length of his body. He could picture Hephaestion's hair falling around his shoulders, moving in synch with him and his thighs, so muscular and toned, flexing as he moved around the floor, his eyes kept firmly on Alexander.

Finally, it was the end of the show and Alexander made a show out of getting up to stretch. He belched loudly, the crowd around him screaming in admiration or annoyance, he couldn't tell which, and turned to say his goodbyes to his guests. After making his rounds, assuring his generals that he was just tired, he left out the hall without a look at Hephaestion.

If his plan goes right, then Hephaestion will not only be running to his room but he'll be very forgiving and understanding by the end of the night.

.


	14. Chapter 14

DRABBLE #10

_Title: The End_

_Epilogue part 2_

_Note: Rated M for a reason... this is one of them._

_Beta: OhSlashy_

* * *

><p>Hephaestion followed Alexander out of the hall and into the hallway. He tried to keep his noise level to a minimum but almost failed as he rounded the corner and crashed into a server who was carrying various Indian delights. The contents spilling all over the floor while the server, mumbling to himself in a language Hephaestion did not understand, bent down to clean the mess up. He apologized quickly but the server ignored him, and ducked out of the way as Alexander looked back at the ruckus. He pressed himself against the wall and hoped to the Gods that Alexander wasn't in one of his nice moods and turned back to help the man. The servant, thankfully, was mumbling to himself and totally ignoring Hephaestion.<p>

After a few moments Hephaestion took a peak from around the corner and sighed. Alexander had kept walking, his long blue and gold rob swinging behind him as he turned yet again. Up until that moment Hephaestion hadn't realized how many twists and turns this building really had. Already he'd turned twice and there were still more turns to go as Alexander made a right leading to the kitchen area. In the kitchen area itself, there were three different doors leading to separate parts of the house, any of which Alexander could go through if Hephaestion didn't hurry. Hephaestion followed swiftly and quietly, hoping that Alexander hadn't ducked out one of the doors.

The kitchen was surprisingly empty as he entered the room a few minutes after Alexander. The pots and pans were in their proper place, food was stacked and packaged along the walls and tables cleaned as if they'd never been used. At times the kitchen would be cluttered with food and dishes being made, cooks yelling at one another in their various dialects and, sometimes, young girls being taught the fine art of cooking. But it was empty tonight and absolutely spotless as if someone had it cleaned to such a state that it almost looked new. Still even more confusing was the fact that there was so much food out in the hall while the kitchen, the largest and closest kitchen, was impeccable. Hephaestion didn't hear someone step out from behind him until fingers brushed his hair aside and lips touched his shoulder blades.

"I knew you'd follow me," the lips, Alexander's, whispered in between kisses. Hephaestion smiled to himself and leaned back on the king who immediately wrapped his arms around the brown haired general. "I know you too well."

"I'm not following you," Hephaestion replied. "I was just... hungry."

"Yeah," Alexander said as he pushed himself closer to Hephaestion's body, his hands splayed over the general's abdomen and thigh. He pushed their bodies closer and had Hephaestion spread his legs enough for him to feel Alexander's need. "I, too, am hungry. You want to know what I'm hungry for, Phae?"

Hephaestion swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He shook his head as Alexander's lips made their way to his sensitive neck. Hephaestion forgot everything the moment Alexander's lips reached his ear and whispered, "You."

~.~

Hephaestion turned to face Alexander, moments before crashing their lips together. Alexander moaned at the feel of Hephaestion' lips against his. His plan had worked, he'd gotten his Phae to follow him to a secluded place and now he was going to give him the best night of his life. It wasn't just about sex, it was about trust and tonight Alexander was going to let Hephaestion do something they rarely did. He was going to let his Phae, his lover and friend, penetrate him. In their twenty-some years together they'd done many things but never had Hephaestion taken him. At first it was because he was a prince and should any one catch them in the act it would be undignified to have let himself be taken by another. Then, when he was king, his pride got in the way and he wouldn't let himself be taken either. He knew, he saw it in Hephaestion's face that the general wanted to but was afraid to ask. And tonight he was getting his wish; Alexander had decided that his pride was nothing compared to the love he felt for his Patroclus.

Hephaestion locked his legs around Alexander's waist as the king pushed him against the table behind them. His back slammed against the wood as Alexander got on top, their teeth knocked together, giving a passage for Alexander's tongue to enter Hephaestion' mouth. Leaving his mouth seconds later, much to the general's displeasure, Alexander kissed his neck, gently tracing his throat, stopping at his pulse. Keeping himself balanced by using one hand, Alexander pulled at Hephaestion' robes, revealing his taut, muscular body. Hephaestion pulled him back into a brief kiss and then Alexander traced the general's lean body one kiss at a time. Hephaestion was still, slightly moaning, his hands on Alexander's slim waist, as the king's lips returned to his warm chest before crashing their lips together again.

Pushing Hephaestion robes back further, Alexander pulled away remove his own clothes when he found his eyes narrowing in to Hephaestion' arousal. Pressing his hand over it, eliciting a raspy moan from the general, he kissed him passionately. While working on getting rid of his robe, Alexander felt Hephaestion's hands slip into it. Soft hands met his flesh and by the Gods did it feel good! Throwing his head back, he buried his hands in Hephaestion' hair before pulling him into yet another kiss. Oh, how he loved the silky smooth feel of Hephaestion's hair in his hands! The soft strands sliding pass his fingers, tracing each line in his palm and finally returning to rest at Hephaestion's side. Alexander couldn't help but let a growl, deep within him, surfaced as Hephaestion moved his hand faster. Removing them suddenly, Hephaestion looked at Alexander wide-eyed before placing hot kisses against his collarbone.

His nails digging into Hephaestion' scalp, he lead them to the bed that he had brought into the larder where he pushed Hephaestion onto it before stretching himself on top. Both hands cupping his face, Alexander leaned with a gentle kiss. He pulled back seconds later and looked down at the face of his lover. Pupils dilated, mouth agape and chest heaving, Hephaestion was practically begging for it. In any other circumstance Alexander would've waste no time and would've slipped into him him right there and then, no preparation and no warning. But tonight was for Hephaestion.

Hephaestion gasps out as Alexander trailed his warm tongue down his abdomen, fallowing the taut lines of his muscles and finally stopping in front of his length, hot breathe making him feel a pleasure never before felt. Sliding his thumb over his length Alexander licked his lips in anticipation. Hephaestion, on the other hand, shook with want but pulled Alexander away.

"Take me," Alexander whispered as he bent down to kiss Hephaestion gently on the lips. Their eyes met, confusion clouded those blue orbs that Alexander loved so much. "Take me, my Phae."

Hephaestion, without needing more encouragement, slid his hands to Alexander's back and gently drew his finger over his tight entrance. Gasping, Alexander bit his lip at the pain. The pain soon subsides as Hephaestion kissed him gently, adding another finger as their kiss intensified. The general pulled the king's head down to rest at his shoulder, as his fingers scissor inside him. Alexander had never felt so much pain and pleasure at once. Immediately he knew that, with more practice, he could get used to having his Phae take him.

The love that radiated from his touch, his lips and his care both warmed and shocked Alexander. How many times had he cheated on this kind and handsome man? How many times had he publicly kissed, touched or made sexual references about his bedmates in front of the man who was whispering softly in his ear? He turned to that man now, their eyes meeting. Even in the midst of love making, Alexander could feel the acceptance, forgiveness and love that radiated from the brown haired general who'd been his best friend and lover his entire life. He'd done his man wrong and now he needed to fix it.

Moments later he felt Hephaestion at his entrance, he didn't move or enter him, it merely poked his entrance almost teasingly. Shocked at Hephaestion's ability to just stop, Alexander flipped their place and placed his hands on the small of his back to encourage him. Hephaestion, now on top, took the hint and pushed in slowly. Finger nails digging into Hephaestion's back, Alexander arched as he began to rock with pleasure. Each thrust, achingly slow, made both men groan.

The moved in synch, their bodies thrusting against each other in unison, their moans mixing in the air. Never before had Alexander felt his every emotion surface and be overtaken by so much desire. As they reached their peak, Hephaestion gripped Alexander as they moved and soon, like a symphony, they cried out at the same time.

Hephaestion slipped out of him and kissed him softly. Pulling back, a string of saliva connecting their red lips, Hephaestion fell off the bed. Laughing, Alexander stretched before looking over the bed at his fallen partner. He chuckled softly as he saw Hephaestion had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Rest, my love," Alexander whispered as he got out of the bed to carry Hephaestion back on to it. "We have plenty of time for more."

~.~

Hephaestion awoke hours later next to a warm body. He stretched and yawned as he tried to fight away the exhaustion he felt in his body. Last night might have felt like a good idea at the time but now, even after a few hours rest, he wasn't sure about it. It was great to finally know what Alexander felt like, how tight he was and to see the way his face lit up just as he reached his orgasm but if it took this much energy from him... then there better not be an emergency because he wanted round two. He turned to his lover, his king, and smiled as their eyes met.

"Good morning, my king," Alexander whispered.

"I think that's my line," Hephaestion replied with a smile.

"You are the king of my heart, my Phae," Alexander said pulling Hephaestion on top of him. "I may be king in name but you, my love, are my one and only king."

Hephaestion didn't know what to say. Alexander had never, not once, said something so sweet and uncharacteristic like that before. Hephaestion didn't doubt his love for Alexander but, as of late, he doubted that love was returned. But now, laying nude and covered with the remnants of their encounter last night, Hephaestion was sure his love was returned. Even if sometime Alexander had little slip ups, he was only human after all, he knew that his king would always come back to him.

"I'm sorry, love." Alexander cupped Hephaestion's cheek.

"I know you are," Hephaestion replied pulling himself up and straddles Alexander's hips, a smile pulling at his lips. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p><strong> I'm thinking of putting all the drabbles for this story together... so that it can be read straight through. What do y'll think?<strong>

**Either way i'm working on the next drabble/short story already and i can promise there will be slash and it will be longer than this.**


End file.
